Kenna Willis
McKenna Marie Willis is an American professional wrestler known for her work in UPW. Early life McKenna Marie Willis was born on August 22, 1985 to Jane Willis an aspiring actress. Willis grew up without a father and her mother was gone most of the time on auditions or trying to break into the business. Kenna graduated from Torrance High School in Torrance, California where she was involved in many of the schools sports including field hockey and softball which she was a captain of. Willis became interested in wrestling her junior year of high school when she got into a group of friends that were interested in it. From then on that's all Willis would talk about. As soon as she graduated she made her way to training in PCW Work Camp. After finishing her training Willis wrestled for various independent promotions looking for her big break. Along the way she met AJ Caine and the pair became good friends. Caine quickly got picked up by OCW and Willis was left in the indies. After the closure of OCW Caine was back in the indies and Willis and Caine decided to create a tag team which they named Illegally Blonde. extreme Wrestling alliance A few weeks after Illegally Blonde formed Caine and Willis were signed to their first major promotion, eWa. They made their debut in a promo explaining what they wanted from the promotion and how they were going to dominate. Caine and Willis debuted the next week in a match for the tag team titles, which they won. It was Kenna's first title. After winning the titles the company steered Caine to the fore front of the women's title picture while Willis was pushed into the background fighting an occasional match. After a few months Caine and Willis decided there was more for them and ended their ties with eWa Ultimate Pro Wrestling Illegally Blonde After ending ties with eWa Willis and Caine brought Illegally Blonde into UPW. They made their on-screen debut in response to newcomer Tapanga Britt. Caine and Willis made their intentions clear once again that they wanted tag team gold thus starting their journey. Illegally Blonde then started a feud with Britt and Lexi Sheckler, most of the matches ended in DQ due to interference from the other member of the team. The feud was cut short however when both Britt and Sheckler were put in the women's title picture. Caine and Willis then began to fight singles matches. Kenna's biggest singles success came from Willis winning an all female battle royal for the number one contendership for the UPW Women's championship. Attention then went back to Illegally Blonde as they started a feud with The Untouchables, Randy and Lucas Alexander. The pair then aligned themselves with fellow UPW wrestler Gavin Masterson and the group called themselves Sex, Drugs and Wrestling. At UPW Storm Front Illegally Blonde won the UPW Tag Team Championships. The next month at Death or Glory Kenna got her shot at the Women's championship, but was defeated by the champion Lucky Monaco-Cage. Kenna then started to fissile out of the picture along with Caine. On the November 15th edition of UPW Anarchy Caine and Willis dropped their titles to The Untouchables, Randy and Michael Harris. A few weeks later a segment aired showing the break-up of Illegally Blonde with Caine telling Kenna that she just didn't want to do it anymore. Getting Revenge After a month of not being featured on UPW television Kenna Willis made her return at Legacy of Pain UPW's December pay per view. Willis attacked Aj Caine after she had beaten Addison Monaco. Willis hit Caine with "Perfection" and then explained that this was the start of her revenge on her former partner. The company folded before the storyline was able to take it's course. Pro World Wresting Willis along with Illegally Blonde partner AJ Caine signed with Pro World Wrestling, a Japan based wrestling promotion. Willis is set to compete in her first match with the company in its debut show. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Blonde Ambition' (Sheerdrop Hell Smasher) **'Mean Girl' (Vertical Inverted Indian Deathlock) *'Signature Moves' **'Whatever Bitch' (Hair-Pull curbstomp) **'Barbie Bash' (Front Flip Neckbreaker) **Shining Enzugiri **Double wrist clutch northern lights suplex **Spinning Roundhouse Kick **Running Ace Crusher **Various DDT variations ***Double Underhook ***Implant ***Inverted Implant ***Running **Various Suplex Variations ***fishermen's ***Snap ***German ***Belly to Belly **Missile Dropkick **Dragon Sleeper **Rope assisted Camel Clutch **Reverse STO **Spinning Backfist **Rolling Cutter **Single Knee Facebreaker **Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker *'Nicknames' **The "Mean Girl" *'Theme Songs' **With Illegally Blonde Kenna used "Whatever Bitch" by Mya *'Notable Allies' **Aj Caine *'Notable Feuds' **Randy **Tapanga Britt Championships and Accomplishments *'Extreme Wrestling Alliance' *:eWa World Tag Team Champion (1 time) with AJ Caine *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' *:UPW World Tag Team Champion (1 times) with AJ Caine Personal life Kenna is an only child Willis and Caine are best friends in real-life